Christmas, Confessions and Tattoos
by Dreamer.abr.lif
Summary: Emily is dragged half way across the country, away from Naomi, to spend Christmas with her family. Sometime playing the perfect, respectable daughter doesn't always pull through. One Shot


**Christmas, Confessions and Tattoos**

**I got the idea for this fanfic during my Christmas Day, some of it being based on my actually day and my imagination making up the rest. Its my first one shot and as I'm horrible at updating my other fanfic, there might be more one shots on the way.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Emily sat on the couch in her long dark grey and green dress and her black cardigan. She took the last sip of her champagne from her glass; it had gone straight to her head, probably because she hadn't eaten anything but an apple all day. It didn't make the situation any more bearable, it just made her ever so slightly dizzy and everything seemed harder to concentrate on. Her mum has dragged the family to their aunt's house on the other side of the country for Christmas; it was what she described as, 'the perfect way to spend the Christmas.' Emily's idea of a perfect Christmas was being curled up on the couch with Naomi, watching a movie, but that would have been completely out of the question if she even dared to ask.

"I might take some time to see the world before I start Uni actually." Emily answered as the woman next to her asked what she was going to do when she finished school. Apparently the woman and her husband were really close friends of the family but Emily had never met them. Katie and James seemed just as unknowing as she was, looking around she realized that neither of them were with her, probably in the other room sneakily text their friends. Their mum was completely against phones being used while they had people around.

"Lunch is ready, everyone quickly to the table." Jenna said as she brought the turkey to the table. Emily didn't even eat turkey, which only made this a bigger waste of time in her opinion. She slowly got up and moved to the table and sat down, she refused the wine and turkey as they were passed around. Probably best to avoid alcohol while she was with her extremely 'respectable' family.

The conversation on the table turned into a discussion about how bad tattoos and drugs were and how stupid young people were to do things they didn't know the consequences of. Emily caught Katie's eye and they both smiled; knowing how much their mother would disapprove of their activities if she knew what they got up to when she wasn't looking. The way her family was talking made Emily want to go and get a tattoo right then and there just to say 'fuck you!' This was by far the worst Christmas she had ever had, Emily hated having to play the perfect, straight daughter of Jenna Fitch, especially when all she wanted to do was shout for the rooftops, 'I'm in love with Naomi Campbell.'

Lunch went on; with Emily off in her own world, Katie trying to text under the table, James stuffing his face and the rest of their family talking about natural disasters and ignorant youth.

'I'd rather stay here in the warmth and rest if that's ok.' Emily said after their mums sister suggested a walk in the park to make room for dessert. She could at least send a text to Naomi and let her know she was thinking of her.

'Yeah I'm with Ems, we'll stay here and you guys can walk.' Katie chimed in.

'Alright girls, you can stay but behave.' Jenna said with a warning glare.

'Can I stay to?' James asked

'No James, you're coming.' James whined about it not being fair as his mother dragged him out of the house.

Emily and Katie both collapsed on the couch together.

'Fuck me this is shit.' Katie stated and took out her phone again.

Emily pulled out her phone and found Naomi's name.

'This is completely shit! I wish I was with you.

How's your Christmas going?

I love you.

x'

She hit send and further relaxed into to her place on the couch. Her phone buzzed in no time, picking it up she read,

'Let me guess no alcohol and discussions about ignorant youth?

It's boring as fuck, I'm stuck with mum and her rants about cleaner living, I'm so sick of this cliché.

I love you to Ems, I miss you.'

Emily smiled at her girlfriends message, only Naomi could find a complaint about her mother, Emily though she was lovely.

The two sent a few texts back a forth before Emily's family got back from their walk and both of the twins quickly hid their phones and started talking to one another. Their mother smiled at them as she walked past, obviously thinking they had talked to one another the whole time.

'Did you have a nice time girls?'

'Uh yeah, it was ok.' Katie replied while Emily shrugged.

Soon after everyone was settled and warmed up again, dessert was served and everyone called to the table. This time the discussion turned toward the two girls.

'So Katie do you have a boyfriend?' Their family friend asked.

'No All the guys I know are tossers and they want is a shag, Uh I mean, no, not yet.' Katie quickly corrected her language after a stern look from her mother.

'Oh ok. What about you Emily, have you got a boyfriend?' Oh boy here we go, Emily chanced a look at her mum and saw her glaring right back at her.

'Oh, uh no, not a boyfriend.' She muttered quietly.

'Oh lovely, two single young lady's.' the other woman said with delight. 'Those boys are dangerous things you know.' Emily had heard enough, she was sick of lying and sick of having to hide who she was from the people who should have been supporting her.

'Actually I'm not single.'

'Oh I thought you said you didn't have a boyfriend?'

'That's right I don't. I've got a girlfriend. you know, a female, with tits.' Emily ignored the gasp from her mother and shocked looks on the rest of her family's faces. 'Her names Naomi, she's quite beautiful.'

'Emily!' Jenna said in outrage. 'She doesn't mean that, she's just joking around.'

'No mum! I'm sick of putting up with this shit. I'm gay mum, you can't change that. I'm in love with a girl and I don't give a fuck what you or anyone else things about that!' Emily pushed herself away from the table and stormed out of the house, grabbing her shoes on the way. She had to get away from these people. They weren't family if they weren't going to respect her. She ran not knowing where she was going, as tears started to pour down her face. Some Christmas this was turning out to be. Finally she came to a stop at a pond somewhere in the town. Emily, not knowing where to go sat down and let her tears fall. She didn't understand why her mother couldn't except her, or why she was expected to hide it from everyone. This is who she was, your family is suppose to love you as you are. They are suppose to be happy when you find someone to love. Emily's mind was screaming at her and she had no way to release her anger other then to cry. She didn't notice that she was shivering or that her clothes were wet from sitting on the ground. Emily didn't even hear the footsteps coming towards her.

'You're not meant to cry at Christmas.' Emily jumped at the sound of a voice so close and looked up to see a slim girl with long dark hair and beautiful eyes that looked like they were staring into her soul. The girl wore a slight smirk. Emily regained her voice and let a small smile appear.

'I guess I've never been one to follow the rules.' The other girl smirked a little wider at this and sat down next to Emily, seeming to not feel the cold ground. They sat like that for a while, the mysterious girl watching Emily and Emily looking around occasionally meeting the other girls eyes. Eventually Emily had had enough of the silence,

'I'm Emily.' The mysterious girl just kept looking at her

'So, what's your name?'

'Why do you let people walk all over you?' The girl asked, surprising Emily.

'What do you mean? I don't... We'll I don't any more, I'm sick of it. Just because I'm not who they want me to be.' Emily gushed out.

'Effy.' Seeing the confused look on Emily's face she said,

'My name, it's Effy.'

'Oh right, nice to meet you Effy.'

By the time Emily got back to her Aunties house it was well and truly dark. She had no idea how long she'd been gone but she didn't care. Her mother was being very mature and ignoring her whilst uttering under her breath. The rest of the family knew better then to bother Emily for the rest of the night. She didn't know why but meeting Effy had made her feel like standing up for herself was the right thing to do, she actually felt a bit stupid for not doing it earlier. Emily was just relieved to know she'd be back in Naomi's arms the next day.


End file.
